Cloe
Cloe Shaye (born: 15 May, 1993) by Madonna and Guy Ritchie is a fairy and guardian and one of the most powerfull beings in the Universe. She is the leader of the Guardians (known as B.R.A.T.Z), a group of teenage girls who guard Candracar , the center of the universe. She is described as "Heart of the Universe" because she is the most powerfull fairy and guardian ever, and one of the most powerfull beings in the Universe. Personality and Traits Cloe is a young blonde girl described as the most beautiful and most powerfull being in the Universe. Even though she is usually proud and self-centered, but Cloe cares about her friends. She will stick to her friends and do anything to keep them safe. Besides that, she is totally obsessed with fashion: which clothes look best on her, and which dresses best match her face. Cloe often gives fashion advice to people in her magazine and everyone ask her for advice, and she is the best columnist in the world. She would rather flirt with the boys, shopping, work, study, hanging out with her friends then go in nature. The other girls sometimes get annoyed at Cloe for this reason. She is altruistic and is willing to sacrifice her safety for the safety of the universe. She has a short temper and is interested the midevil times. Since she is the guardian of the Quintessence, she unwillingly makes many enemies. Cloe also tends to be a little impulsive at times and this leads to some bad experiences as well. She is the most inteligent woman in the Universe, and most powerfull. B.R.A.T.Z Before B.R.A.T.Z Before she finds out that she is fairy/guardian and B.R.A.T.Z, Cloe was normal girl, who was always something working, studing, shopping or haning out with her friends. But when she become the one of the most powerfull beings in the Universe. She was always on fight with the demons and her enemies. In 14 years, she find out that she can read people minds. Cloe was always said that she don't need a guy to feel complet. She was always proud and sometimes bitchy, but she become the Guardian, she become more cruel and but she always help her friends. Froming B.R.A.T.Z On October 7th, 2008, Cloe's best-friend, Sasha returned from San Francisco after she run away with her ex-boyfriend, spending 6 months there. On that night, Sasha goes on the attic, and find some book, she open it and read the spell, who make them become a''' fairies and guardians''' of Universe. All Four girls Cloe, Yasmin, Jade and Demi didn't belive her when she told them that they were fairies and guardians. However, soon after, Cloe discovered her powers, she finds out that she is the leader and one of the most powerfull beings in the entire Universe. When demon attack her, she was screaming and she turned into a fairy, she couldn't not belive it, she was supprise and happy because that. The demon start to droving her, she was close her eyes, and lighting bolt was goes right form the sky, and hit the demon, and she was blow in million pieces. Appearance Fairy Form Her Bratz/Fairy outfit is a sparkly light blue top decorated with a gold jewel at the center of her chest, a matching light blue miniskirt and light blue ankle boots. She also wears light blue gloves around her arms from elbow to wrist and wears a small golden tiara with rounded points at the top of her head. Her wings are cyan with teal tips. Fairy Form (Encahntix) Cloe's Enchantix is a multi-layered, frilly dress with different shades and layers of blue, green, purple, and pink. Her wings, now ample in size, are both light yellow and pink, with a soft Alice blue outlining and speckled with dark blue decorative jewels. Her hair has also grown several inches in length and has seemed to earn a much more tame, elegant look and style. She has yellow orange highlights that are located at the top of her head, bangs and at the ends of her hair. She has also discarded her cyan colored boots and dons strappy, barefoot sandals that are decorated with three hearts, and wears two sets of blue, heart shaped barrettes on either side of her head in addition to earrings of the same color and shape. Fairy Form (Lovix) Cloe'ss Lovix consists of a light, regular, and soft pink fuzzy version of her Enchantix outfit, with long sleeves, fuzzy shoulder pads, and fuzzy stripes on her skirt. Her shirt now attaches to her skirt as well. Her boots have gained fuzzy pink leg-warmers. Her wings are soft pink with blue jewels with dark blue edges. Fairy Form (Believix) From top to bottom; Cloe's hair has reached knee-length and has a pair of small braids in back that connect to a golden heart barrette while pink eyeshadow is on her eyelids. She wears a midriff-bearing top with puffy shoulders that is pink on top with peach-colored sleeves and blue on the bottom. Her wings are larger than those of the Enchantix, and are lined in blue with a pale blue interior, pink heart shapes and small dark blue heart gems decorating the wings themselves. Her gloves are fingerless and light blue in color. Her skirt is poofy and tutu-like, colored blue with a dark blue heart on each hip that holds a pair of purple bows in place, a matching purple band around the above the layered ruffles that are blue on top and pink on the bottom. And she wearing a heels, and she looks beautiful and amagazing. Powers and Abilites Cloe is the leader and most powerfull fairy and guardian ever, she possesses the power of Quintessence, or Absolute Energy. She is one of the most powerfull beings in the entire Universe. The all evil creatures want to take her powers, and become most powerfull and rule the Universe. Cloe is the only one who use her powers through her heart. *Quintessence: *Wield Absolute Energy *Lightning Generation/Manipulation *Technopathy *Portal Creation *Animation/Reanimation *Electrokinesis *Energy Blast *Force-Field *Shield *Telepathy *Quintekinesis *Teletransporting *Orbing *Telekinetic Orbing *Telekinesis *Healing *Ice Manipulation *Water Manipulation *Fire Manipulation *Air Manipulation *Earth Manipulation *Light Manipulation *Heat Control & Manipulation *Immense Healing Abilities *Resurrection *Force Of Life *Life-Force Manipulation/Control *Life-Force Generation *Pyrokinesis *Thermokinesis *Fire Blast *Fire and Heat Absorption Curiosities *'Favourite Food :' Salat *'Favourite Colour :' Purple *'Favourite Hobby :' Shopping, hanging out, flirting, working, spell cast *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Jake *'BFF: '''Yasmin, Sasha, Jade and Demi *'Favourite Movies :' Horror *'Loves :' Singing, writing, flirting, buying, spell casting *'Hates :' Tidying her Bedroom, boring people *'Favourite Music : Rock, Electro, Dance, R&B *'Favourite Brands : '''Gucci, Pucci, Prada, Dolche & Gabanna *'Favourite Subject : Chemistry Pictures Cloe-Electric-3884497-624-352.jpg Freezing.png Cloefreezewater.JPG Cloepuente (4).jpg Cloepuente (3).jpg Cloepuente (2).jpg Cloepuente (1).jpg Cloepuente.jpg Cloetta.jpg Coldone.jpg Tumblr ks069mlJFq1qzxy9jo1 500.jpg Cloei4fg6.jpg U3q-8x658z.jpg 200px-Bloom Lovix.jpg 200px-Bloom Enchantix.png 200px-Cloe Believix.png 200px-Cloe Sophix.jpg Category:Bratz Category:Fairies Category:Guardians